Cuphead vs Mega Man
Cuphead vs Mega Man is an episode of DBX, featuring Cuphead from the eponymous franchise and Mega Man from the eponymous franchise. Interlude Studio MDHR vs. Capcom!, who of these famous video game icons that as a basic weapon can shoot blue explosions will win?. Intro NO RULES JUST BLOOSHED DBX!. Pre-Fight (Stage: Aleatory) Megaman was using a computer and saw a video game called Cuphead. Megaman: I'm starting to wonder what this game called Cuphead is about?. Megaman downloaded the game but when he played it, he discovered that it was a copy of him. Megaman: All right Cuphead, this will be the war!. Megaman saw Cuphead walking and went after him and told him. Megaman: Hey Cuphead, I'm Megaman and we're going to fight to see wich character that can shoot blue explosions will win?. Cuphead: Hey Megaman, how do you know my name and how you know I can do that?. Megaman: Because I played your game and saw that you are a copy of me, so let's see who of us is better!. Cuphead: It's okay!. Megaman took his Mega Buster and Cuphead snaps his fingers. Fight Phase: Cup & Robot First Megaman fires projectiles from his Mega Buster that Cuphead collides with his Peashooter, causing both proyectils to desintegrate on impact. Then Megaman decides to shoot his Metal Blades that Cuphead easily dodges and catches some. Cuphead: Take this!. Cuphead throws the Metal Blades at Megaman who sildes on the ground and the Metal Blades end up clining to a pole. Megaman: Phew!. Cuphead then tried to shoot Megaman who reflected the shots with the Mirror Buster that ended up hitting Cuphead. Megaman then decides to hit Cuphead with the Mega Upper, sending Cuphead to the sky and when he was about to fall, he hit with the Hard Knuckle, sending Cuphead to a wall. Megaman then send to Cuphead Magnetic Missiles, Submarine Missiles and Hornet Missiles that Cuphead easily makes explode with Peashooter shots. Megaman then shoots the Atomic Fire to Cuphead that scared moves to the side and dodges it. Cuphead: You are strong, but I will not let you win!. Megaman: That is very persistent!. Cuphead then hit Megaman in the face with Parry, so angry Megaman charged a big bang from his Mega Buster that Cuphead collides with Mega Blast. Bang!!! It created an explosion that created a crater and a cloud of smoke that revealed Cuphead and Megaman on the ground. Both rise and Megaman shoots the Black Hole Bomb that Cuphead dodges, but begins to attract him so that Cuphead gets on a plane and manages to get away from the bomb. Then Megaman shoots the Crash Bomber that Cuphead easily dodges and shoots a bomb from his plane to Megaman, sending the robot to a wall. Cuphead tries to shoot another bomb that Megaman dodged quickly and used the Time Stopper, freezing the time. Megaman after the period of time decided to hide in a building and time returned to normal. Cuphead: Where is it?. Megaman summons Rush to form the Super Adapter. Megaman: Let's do it!. Megaman fires a rocket fist that flies to to Cuphead, causing his plane to explode and fly off to a wall. Then both run to each other and begin to beat and kick each other, until Cuphead shoots him with Spread, Chaser, Loober and Roundabout. Then Megaman invokes Eddie and Beat to form the Hyper Adapter. Megaman: It's time to finish this!. Megaman started firing missiles at Cuphead, wich shoots them with Peashooter and destroys them. Megaman then fired burst of energy at Cuphead, who moved to the sides to dodge them and attacked Megaman with Peashooter, Spread, Chaser, Loober and Roundabout and he sent Megaman flying with the Charge Blast so fast, that the Megaman body separated from Rush, Eddie and Beat and flew to a wall. Megaman then got up and formed the Double Mega Buster. Megaman: Let's see if you can with this!. Megaman fired a huge energy blast that went to Cuphead. Cuphead: It looks like I'll finish this with a laser!. Cuphead shot an Energy Beam that collided with Megaman's shot... Boom!!! The collision created a large crater on the ground and a large cloud of dust that when he walked away saw the body of Megaman in pieces and several pieces of glass and a milk spilled on the floor that was the head of Cuphead. "K.O." The scene showed many people shocked from the corpses of Megaman and Cuphead. Results The winner of this DBX is: a tie. Next time * Luigi vs Mugman Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Skyblazero Category:Male Vs Male Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Robot vs Creature Themed DBXs Category:Gun Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Red vs. Blue Themed DBX Fights